This study measures effects of "boot treatment" on arterial flow on 30 subjects, male and female, between the ages of 18-40, on an outpatient basis. Laser flux will be compared under three different compression regimes: calf compression, foot compression and the two combined. The potential benefits to be derived from this study include: peripheral arterial augmentation while other medical problems are being corrected, alleviation of rest pain, or promotion of healing of ischemic foot ulcers.